Soulless And Still Alive
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: The Akatsuki capture Naruto and begin to separate the Kyuubi from his body; however, it is only a matter of time before the Leaf comes to the rescue. But by then, it is already too late. Naruto has made a deal with Kyuubi and it all turns tipsy from there


FULL Summery: The Akatsuki capture Naruto and begin to separate the Kyuubi from his body; however, it is only a matter of time before the Leaf comes to the rescue. But by then, it is already too late. Naruto has made a deal with Kyuubi and it all turns tipsy from there. Then, many years in the future he returns. The Kyuubi lives in complete obsession with him and vows never to let him escape. Naruto is a kind soul living in a world of hell, and he almost gives into oblivion. That is, until he encounters a chance meeting with an old friend. There is now a small glint of hope that shines brightly in the distance and it is up to Naruto to retrieve it before the Kyuubi snatches it away forever...

**Okay. I live. You win, you've found me. Hurrah.**

**I've wanted to put something like this up for a long time... so yeah, lets get started or something.**

**Oh and just for the record: I don't care that Tobi is some wacko, nutcase named Madara. He will always be Obito in my mind and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. **

**So there! Hah... Ah hah hah hah!**

**Oh, and also, I have not read the recent chapters of Naruto, so if there are other mistakes that you notice, please consider the fact that this is merely a fanfiction and that it consists merely that of my demented mind. And it is very demented, I know. But any who, I thank you for your time.**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Soulless And Still Alive**

**Chapter 1**

"I-Its you!" his eyes were wide with astonishment. Could it really be him? The Uchiha he had seen die? The Uchiha who had bestowed upon him his left eye?

Impossible.

Kakashi stood feet away from the face of his past: Obito.

The man's sharp black hair blew softly in the wind, his eyes were closed shut and his head rested on his shoulders. He held an orange round mask in his battered hands, and the sound of kunai clashed in the air behind them; however, for Kakashi everything had gone completely silent. All that was important in the world had suddenly vanished, leaving his mind as blank as an empty sheet of looseleaf.

Still fixated with the Uchiha he'd thought to be long gone, Kakashi took a shaky step forward and the ninja opened his eyes revealing a Sharingan and another, black eye, dark as coal. _There was nothing there._

The two were instantly in battle and the world around them began to speed back up, like some one had pressed the fast forward button on a remote.

Kakashi flung himself to the left and had not yet touched the ground when he collided with the Akatsuki.

He felt a sharp edge gouge into his ribcage and winced. He ignored it the pain, knowing he had endured worse; however, that was not the only reason he did not feel the effects of the wound. He was in fact, pondering on the question as to how this man still walked the earth.

He had seen him die. He had witnessed it himself!

Crushed. Crushed under a boulder like an ant under a shoe.

Sure there were jutsus that one could do to attempt resurrection but who would do that? And for what purpose? It didn't make sense, why Obito?

Kakashi sacrificed a quick glance at the battlefield: Konoha. He saw vivid blurs of black and red dancing among the flaming buildings and with the leaf shinobi, who were fighting desperately for their lives.

Everyone knew what_ they _had come for, which forcefully brought him back to reality. He turned his attention back to his enemy with a fierce glare and with so many questions left unanswered, the true fighting commenced...

----------

He had not gotten much sleep lately and with tired eyes he ran forward, his hand planted firmly in Sakura's.

The screams of the innocent and the moans of dying shinobi filled his ears. He was suddenly purged with anger, renewing his exhausted body with a fiery energy.

He released her hand and whipped around, facing his pursuers.

Sakura skidded to a halt and gasped, spinning around with one foot as his hand left hers, "Naruto,_ don't_!" she pleaded, knowing before the words had left her mouth that it was already too late.

"You bastards! What have you _done_?" Naruto's knuckles cracked under the pressure of his intense grip.

Samehada in his hand, Kisame let out a menacing laugh, lifting the sword high into the air. "Its about time you stopped running. I was getting bored."

Itachi was done with chasing too, and he stared the blond ninja down with piercing eyes. He was ready to strike.

One more movement and the task will be done. They had come so far, the Akatsuki. And now they were going to be rewarded for it; but it was not time to rejoice just yet. They needed the Kyuubi to complete their goal and this boy was going to give it to them.

Naruto was beyond angry now. He was certain that if his anger was to be measured in a bucket, it would weigh more then twenty tons! He jerked forward and created a shadow clone: his signature move; and began a Rasengan. Though, by the time he would have finished the jutsu, the two Akatsuki members had already done their attack and Naruto was on the ground, a giant scaled sword implanted into his back.

He heard Sakura scream, and then silence. A pair of feet stepped in front of his vision and his eyes clouded over. He heard someone call his name, but their voice was too far away to recognize.

**Chapter End**

**Hnnn... I haven't written in a while. I'm rusty. Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**I am motivated right now, and I have the story already laid out in front of me. So there should be no reason not to write the next chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy it so far, even if it is awfully small. I promise to make longer chapters, its my goal for this story: make longer chapters. That... and to get better at writing because there is no need to tell me how bad I am at writing. I just hope its durable for you.**

**Thanks again for reading. Please drop off a review and tell me what you think, since I'm curious to know. :) **


End file.
